Such a lamp base and such a high-pressure discharge lamp are disclosed, for example, in the laid-open specification WO 00/59269. This specification describes a high-pressure discharge lamp having a lamp base, which comprises a plastic base outer part which is provided with a plug socket for supplying a voltage to the high-pressure discharge lamp. The housing of the plug socket is formed as part of the base outer part. As a result, when mounting the base, contact must be made between the metallic contact pins of the plug socket and the electrical modules of the high-pressure discharge lamp which are arranged in the lamp base.